


Unexpected Wormhole Activity (Aliens Aren't Enough?)

by professorandre1228



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: All that genius in one place, Hyperbolic Pulse Generator, Misdirected magic, My mangling of outcome of LOTUS episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorandre1228/pseuds/professorandre1228
Summary: When Sam activates the hyperbolic pulse generator (the egg thing from the MOL) to pull Lucifer from the president, a blip in the magic redirects the pull, actually dragging Sam along for the ride.  They get caught up in a wormhole and are blasted into Cheyenne Mountain.  Lucifer escapes, but Sam is injured and now must gain their trust, protect "the egg", find and stop Lucifer, and find a way to get back to his time/place/universe.  Let's hope his puppy dog eyes work on O'Niell and Hammond.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. Incoming Travelers

“Incoming wormhole!”

At the announcement over the intercom, all heads swiveled to the stargate, the one man unlucky enough to be on the ramp leaping over the side just in time to avoid the vortex whoosh. Their hands were tense on their weapons but not yet raising them until the next announcement made them all whip into defense formation, weapons up and aimed.

“The iris is not responding! I repeat, the iris is not responding!”

The blast doors out of the embarkation room slid closed just as non-essential personnel raced from the room.

In the conference room that looked down on the Stargate, the team rose from their chairs and jogged over to the blast proof windows.

“Sir?” the blond woman in the combat fatigues asked, turning her head slightly towards the taller, silver-haired man wearing similar fatigues, but with an olive green jacket over it. His eyes were intent on the room below but he acknowledged her question with a grunt and a shrug, pulling his hands from his pockets.

On his other side, the large, imposing Jaffa stood at parade rest, one eyebrow raised, but his mouth drawn down in concern. The last man, a spectacled man with a shaggy head of brown hair, crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at the other three in the room with him, but not saying anything.

The tension throughout the conference room, the command center, and the embarkation room was palpable, with all eyes on the gate itself.

“We have an unauthorized inbound traveler!” 

This announcement had barely registered when the rippling event horizon flickered from the glowing blue/white water appearance to an ominous black sludge and something was flung from the center so fast that it cleared the ramp, went over the armed men’s heads and slammed into the concrete wall behind them. There was a distinctive thud as the human figure crumpled where it fell. All eyes had followed the figure, as had the weapons. 

The team in the conference room were ready to run down for more information when the dark man with the gold emblem on his forehead spotted something else.

“O’Neill,” the deep registered voice said, drawing their attention to his rigid stance, then to the gate, where he was staring in concern. 

Another figure, human looking, had stepped from through the event horizon and was looking around the room in amusement.

This figure was a dirty blond with week old scruff, and red stains splattered across his mouth and cheek. His ice blue eyes surveyed the room as he stuck his thumbs into the pocket of his worn jeans. The olive green tshirt and darker green, unbuttoned overshirt were stained with what appeared to be blood, even from this distance. When half the weapons whipped around to focus on the newcomer, his mouth broke open with blood smeared teeth and his eyes glowed red. He lifted a hand casually and all the weapons flew away from those holding them, then the men in the room all flew backwards, leaving a clear path between the crumpled figure and the bloody, blond man.

There was a flurry of activity throughout the base as calls were made, weapons were handed out, and technicians began working on getting the gate closed. No one else would be allowed into the embarkation room until there were proper plans and personnel at the ready to re-take it.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” the newcomer said, shaking his head as he ambled down the ramp like he had all the time in the world. He patently ignored all the groaning people in the room, none of them able to move due to some unseen force holding them down where they had fallen. When he finally reached the figure on the floor, he crouched down and laid a gentle hand on the head, tilting his head when the figure on the ground twitched feebly. His other hand was reaching towards the figure’s torso when he heard a voice.

“Sir, you have entered an unauthorized facility,” General Hammond’s voice came over the speaker, causing the blond man to look up. In the command center, Walter, a few technicians, and General Hammond were standing, staring at the man. One of the side blast doors slid open to reveal O’Neill’s team, all armed with weapons that looked like metal snakes. The blond man crouched over the still figure and only smirked as he stood up to face them. “You are under arrest. Please step back and my men will take you into custody.”

The man only huffed a laugh, a shake of his shoulders. One of the snake weapons went off, striking him. He twitched and the surprise showed on his face. He roared as the sparks flew over his body. He turned angry eyes to the four intruders. They glowed brilliant red as he raised his hand to throw them, but it did nothing. Although they did flinch. All the men who had been tossed before were now up and scrambling for their weapons. 

Teal’c raised an eyebrow in interest before he discharged his snake weapon. The same twitching and sparking, but the blond man didn’t go down. He growled, glancing in anger at the figure on the ground, before he turned and stalked back up the ramp. He turned and jogged backwards the last few steps. The other men all had their weapons trained on his retreating figure. A few let off shots, but they went right through, the bloody holes sealing themselves up as soon as they were noticed.

“Sorry, I don’t have time right now,” he said, raising his arms in a shrug before pointing at the man on the ground. “But take care of my plaything for me. I’ll be back for him. There are so many plans to make, humans to slaughter, angels to subjugate. So much work.” His eyes glowed red again as he took one more step towards the event horizon and his face twisted into an evil smile. Then he turned and disappeared into the black sludge, that flickered back to the watery shimmer before dissipating.

“Coming through,” a woman’s voice yelled, preceding a short woman in a medical coat, who shoved men out of her way left and right. “Medical, coming through!” A few other medical staff were following with a gurney as she dropped to her knees next to the figure on the ground.

With a gentle hand, she and an orderly placed a neck brace and backboard. Then she gripped a shoulder and rolled him over onto his back. There was silence around them when they all saw the figure flatten into a giant of a man, tall and slender, long hair that was currently matted with blood across his forehead. His face was swollen and bruised, black and blue. His clothes were torn and splattered with blood. It was apparent that most of it had come from him. He was missing a shoe and first glance showed that his right arm was bent at the wrong angle and his knee was swollen badly inside his jeans. As he was rolled, there was a metallic thud near the broken arm and she saw an egg shaped object, made of some kind of metal, with foreign symbols covering it, that had rolled from his hand where he’d been cradling it against his torso. 

She could feel a faint pulse and shallow breaths. When she laid a gentle hand on the side of his face, the one eye that wasn’t swollen completely shut fluttered open. She couldn’t tell a color as there was extensive subconjunctival hemorrhaging and his pupil was blown wide. The eye rolled around, not landing anywhere, before it rolled up and shuttered closed, the man finally falling unconscious. She caught Daniel’s eye and pointed out the egg-shaped object, then went back to her patient, making sure none of them touched the strange thing. She knew Daniel would take it into custody.

They worked quickly to get him up and onto the gurney. Several airmen escorted them to the infirmary, with General Hammond and Colonel O’Neill joining the party in the elevator. She shooed them away immediately, telling them she knew nothing yet and that the man was severely injured and yes, she’d take all the necessary precautions. She did not allow all of them to follow her into the infirmary, but a few armed men did stay nearby in case.

*****

The first thing Sam registered wasn’t pain, which, in his experience, wasn’t typical. There was pressure all over his body, from the top of his head down to his toes, but not entirely unpleasant. There were quiet voices somewhere nearby, but he couldn’t focus enough to understand them. There was a soft beeping and a whoosh near his head on his left that was familiar but left him feeling tense. Trying to move anything was nearly impossible. He just couldn’t find the strength. The effort must have made him utter some sound as the voices stopped.

“I think he’s finally coming around, sir,” a soft female voice said from nearby. There was a male grunt just as a slight pressure was put on his eyelid and a bright light blasted into his consciousness. He gasped in pain as he felt himself drift away again.


	2. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up and mild exposition/interrogation.

The next time Sam rose from the nothingness of unconsciousness, there were no voices, only the beeps and whooshes from nearby. He still felt the pressure all over his body, but it was not painful, only persistent. He managed to blink his eyes open briefly, groaning involuntarily at the brightness of the light, before closing them again. He tried to turn his head but there was something holding it in place. He also registered there was something in his mouth and down his throat and he couldn’t breathe! He tried to reach up to pull it out, but again, his entire body was being held in place. There was a slight panic, the beeping speeding up and the whooshing becoming more of a high-pitched whine. 

“Stop!” A man’s voice commanded him and then Sam felt something grab him. He panicked more, blinking his eyes open to see who was holding him down. The man was unfamiliar and was wearing white scrubs but that didn’t deter him as he fought the bonds and the pressure. “Doctor Frasier!”

There was the sound of running feet, heels on concrete, and right behind them, heavy boots on concrete. A small, soothing hand was laid on his forehead, forcing him to freeze for a moment as his eyes rolled over to take in the petite, brown-haired woman. She was speaking to him in a calming voice, not that he could hear her now that his blood was rushing through his veins so fast that he only heard the thrumming whoosh in his ears. The man moved away, coming back quickly, which made Sam resume his thrashing. There were more soothing sounds, then he felt a warmth come from his arm that settled over his entire body and he could no longer fight. 

Once he relaxed into it, he could make out the different sounds again. The beeping had slowed and the whooshing had gotten back to a gentler rhythm. The woman was talking to him.

“That’s it. Much better,” she was saying. He slitted his eyes open, then blinked a few times before he was able to turn them to focus on her. She was still very blurry. “You have a breathing tube in right now. That’s why you feel like you can’t breathe. Can you understand me?”

He furrowed his brow but gave a very short nod as he couldn’t move his head any further than that. She smiled, patting his shoulder gently.

“Excellent. I think we can take out the tube, but you’ll have to remain calm and help me by following my orders. Can you do that?”

Another short nod.

“Okay, good. Now, Edward here,” she said, looking across Sam at the man who stood just off to the side, and nodding, “Is going to assist me. So don’t fight but do cough when I say.” Sam swiveled his eyes between them, then gave another nod. 

It took another moment that felt like forever before there was movement around his head and he heard her say ‘cough’. When he did, it was an alien feeling, like having a demon being exorcised from his body and expelling through his throat, as the tube came out. Then he was gasping in lungfuls of air and coughing without meaning to. The woman, doctor, leaned over his with a penlight and began looking into his eyes.

“Easy, easy, let’s get your breathing back under control, huh?” Sam tried to pull away but didn’t have the strength. After a moment or two, he felt taking a breath get easier and did a few mindful breathing exercises to get it under control. “There you go.” When he opened his mouth to ask a question and coughed before he could get the first sound out, she reached beside her for a cup with a straw in, sticking the end of the straw between his lips. “Slow sips, now.”

The cool water felt wonderful on his throat, but it wasn’t enough. He was so thirsty. When the half full cup had been emptied, she pulled it away and sat it back on the table.

“More?” he asked in a rasp. She shook her head with a pat to his forehead. 

“You haven’t had anything in your stomach for a little over two weeks,” her soft voice told him. “We don’t want you throwing this back up so it’ll be small amounts in spaced increments, okay?” He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Two weeks?” He peeked his eye back up at her. 

“A little over. 16 days.” She pulled out a stethoscope to listen to his chest. “Do you remember what happened?”

He scrunched up his face as he tried to remember. He and Dean and Cas had been working…with Crowley and Rowena. His memory was fuzzy and he tried to remember why they were all working together. They were working to save Kelly. Kelly? The woman who was carrying Lucifer’s baby. His eyes shot open and the fear rolled through him. He would have leapt straight out of the bed if he had any control of his body. 

“Lucifer!” His disused voice was loud enough to make the doctor pull back. She glanced up in concern, her eyes meeting those of the tall, silver-haired man who had come running as soon as the airman who had followed her when Edward had shouted. “Did he get the hyperbolic pulse generator?!” His eyes became frantic, looking from person to person, around the room. The doctor placed her hand on his forehead again. “The egg thing!”

“Lucifer? He was the blond man that came through the gate with you?” Sam’s eyes were wide and she could feel him shaking. She glanced at Edward meaningfully and he stepped back to get another dosage of a sedative if she couldn’t get him to settle down.

“Yes!” Sam tried to yell, but it came out whispery, “Did he get the egg? Please, tell me!” He turned pleading eyes up to her and she gestured for Edward to hold off for a moment. 

“The size of an ostrich egg, made of metal, covered in symbols?” His eyes got wider, if that was possible and she was struck by the depth and variety of color in his eyes. He nodded, swallowing painfully. “No, he didn’t get it, but he did escape back through the gate.” When Sam let out a large breath and allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes, she shook her head at her orderly, who capped the syringe and dropped it into his pocket. 

“Sam? Is that your name?” This time, she pulled up a rolling stool and sat next to him, her hands in her lap. She had already seen Colonel O’Neill leave the observation room, so she didn’t flinch when the side door opened and he stepped inside, his green shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sam, however, darted his eyes at the man, taking in what he could at the angle and sighed. 

“Sam Winchester.” He replied. He and Dean had known going into this that they probably weren’t getting out, but he’d figured Secret Service, not Air Force. “Born, May 2nd, 1983. Father, John Winchester. Mother, Mary Winchester. Brother, Dean Winchester.” His eyes flew to the doctor again. “Dean, did he make it? Is he okay?” When he saw the confusion on her face, he looked over at the approaching air force man. 

“Son,” the man said, pulling a hand over his lower face. “You came through that gate, then that blond guy with the powers and the glowing red eyes-,”

“Lucifer.”

“Lucifer…,” the man said with a skeptical look. “Then he turned and went back out, going the wrong way in a wormhole that should only go in one direction. There was no one else.” Sam sighed, nodding to himself. Dean must have not gotten pulled in when Sam used the egg. He didn’t know what had gone wrong, but as long as Dean and Cas were safe, there was always a fighting chance. 

“Sam,” the doctor said gently, giving the military man a look before turning her gaze back to him. “What year is it?” Sam’s brow furrowed and he looked between them both. 

“Why?” he replied, frowning. The doctor and the military man exchanged a new look.

“Sam, you said you were born in 1983, but you’re what 28, 29?” 

“No, I’m 33.” That had them exchanging looks again.

“Sam, it’s the year 2000. If you were born in 1983, you’d only be 17.” Sam closed his eyes. The doctor’s thumb brushed gently over his eyebrow. “If you’re 33, you’d be from 2016, right?” 

“Yes.” He was quiet for a moment.

“So, you have time travel available in 2016?” The military man asked. Sam looked over at him and shook his head gently.

“No, and yes. It’s…complicated.” He heard a scoff.

“Is that egg thing the time travel device?” By now, the man was standing less than an arm’s length away and had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Honestly, it’s not supposed to do that.” When O’Neill’s eyebrows went up, he frowned. “It was only meant to pull Lucifer from the president and send him back to the Cage, but something went wrong and it pulled me, well us, here instead.” Sam’s eyes looked around to see what he could. “So, where are we? Area 51 lower level observation room?” Both the doctor and the man looked surprised. “The CIA acknowledged Area 51 and declassified some of the documents concerning the history and purpose in 2013.”

“I see,” O’Neill said, turning on his heel. He glanced back at Sam and the doctor, his finger on his mouth as though he planned to say something, but put it down and left the room in silence. 

“I’m never getting out of here, am I?” Sam asked after the door closed. The doctor sighed, pulling her hand back to reach for a tablet that lay on the table next to the empty cup of water. 

“I’m afraid I don’t make those decisions and Colonel O’Neill isn’t very fond of visitors with glowing eyes,” she said. “Now, let’s get acquainted, shall we?”


	3. Sam Meets Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sam be honest enough without them thinking him insane?

Over the next hour or so, Sam found out why he was bound so much he couldn’t move. Besides being an unknown factor, with no record that they could find until he gave them his name and birthday, he had been in a coma, recovering from severe injuries, most of them incurred from the high velocity hit against the far wall of the room where he’d arrived. Doctor Frasier had listed them all off for him from head to toe.

Fractured skull, fractured cheekbone, compound fracture of the right collarbone, hairline fracture of the right ulna and radius, three broken fingers on his right hand, three cracked ribs, one fractured rib, severely sprained right knee, dislocated right hip, and various bruises and contusions. Apparently, he’d slammed into the wall with his right side. So, not only was he bandaged up like a mummy, he had been tethered to the bed with restraints until they could determine who he was, why he was there, how he’d gotten there, and what his intentions were.

Once he’d given them his name and birthdate, they’d done some dental xrays to compare to any they could find under his name. When he explained to them that he’d never been to a dentist, they were skeptical, but even when they found ‘now him’ in a high school in a small town in South Dakota, there’d been no dental records listed for that ‘him’ either. He had no way to confirm his identity, since his wallet and cell phone were in the Impala with Dean. They had left all of that behind in a just in case scenario, not knowing it was going to leave him stranded without proof. He’d still been captured by a government agency. 

As he’d given them no reason to think he was violent, he was unstrapped, not that he could move much with his entire right side encased in casts and bandages. His room remained locked, with only Edward, Dr Frasier, Colonel O’Neill and one other orderly that he never learned his name, allowed to come and go. He’d caught a glimpse of armed military guards in the hallways outside the entrance, but they kept their eyes forward and were stoic while ‘on duty’. In the glass-fronted observation deck above his room, there were a few other faces that came and went. 

He had been awake for around 48 hours, or so Janet, as Dr. Frasier insisted that he call her, when a new face came into his room with Colonel O’Neill. This man was wearing the standard military fatigues, boots, and black t-shirt, but his hair was much longer than regulation required. He was playing with his glasses as he finished some comment to O’Neill that Sam couldn’t make out. As soon as the man’s blue eyes landed on Sam, though, his focus shifted away from that other conversation. 

“Colonel,” Sam said as they sidled to his bedside. O’Neill had his hands in his pants pockets as he nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Sam, Janet tells me you’ll be starting some physical therapy soon since you’ve healed remarkably well.” Sam laid his head back and only closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. “She also debriefed us on everything else she found.” Sam sighed, closing his eyes. “Should I go down the list by concern level?” Sam reached with his one good arm for the bed control and pressed the button until it pushed him into a sitting position, that while not completely comfortable, was better for this kind of conversation. He gestured towards the chairs that were pushed against the wall. They pulled some over and settled. 

“Whatever you feel is best. I already told you and Janet that I would cooperate.” O’Neill hummed and nodded in thought. He tilted his head at the younger man seated next to him. 

“This is Dr. Daniel Jackson and he’d like to talk to you once we’ve covered the current topic.” Daniel nodded at him with a look of deep concern. Sam nodded back and shrugged his good shoulder. “Excellent. Now, you know that we’re not quite ready to believe that you’re from the future.” When Sam opened his mouth, O’Neill held up a hand. “Believe me, it’s not out of the realm of our experiences, but we’re really not naïve enough to just believe your word. Yet.” Sam nodded again, shifting his neck and shoulders against the pillows that were scrunched behind him. 

“First, the scarring all over your body. Janet says she’s only ever seen that much on torture victims or extreme combat survivors. Which of those categories do you fit into?” Sam huffed a small laugh and looked up the ceiling.

“Both, I guess. I mean, I grew up in the life of hunting-“

“Hunting? Like deer?” Daniel asked, interrupting. Sam shook his head.

“More like vampires, werewolves, supernatural things that hurt humans.” Sam was surprised when O’Neill only nodded and did not appear surprised at all. Daniel, however, raised an eyebrow and when he turned to gauge O’Neill’s reaction, flinched upon realizing that his friend accepted that. “From your reaction, I’m assuming you’ve either dealt with something like that or know a hunter or two.” 

“When you say you ‘grew up in the life’,” the older man replied, neatly sidestepping any acknowledgement, “if you’re really from the future, then the ‘now’ you should be out hunting too, right?” Sam cringed a little.

“Sore subject in my family. I didn’t want to be a hunter. I wanted a normal life, a family. I worked hard to graduate and go to Stanford for a law degree. I had hunted, but got out as soon as I could. I was better at research anyway. I got pulled back in when dad went missing and the same demon that killed my mom, killed my girlfriend.” Both seated men shared a glance, then the older one gestured he continue.

“So, uh, let’s see. I’ve gotten permanent scars from a Wendigo, a pair of ghouls, a few vampires, several ghosts, a werewolf or two, not to mention that British Men of Letters bitch. Oh, and bullet wounds from other hunters, unscrupulous artifact dealers, a werewolf again. The biggest one is in my back. Stab wound from Jake, Army man, got me after I refused to kill him. That one is the only one from before the Cage.”

“The Cage?” Jack asked, leaning forward. Sam felt a small shudder run up his back, just like any other time he mentioned that time in his past.

“Uh, Lucifer…,” he started, and waited for them to acknowledge that they knew he was talking about the guy that had come through the gate, then escaped that way as well. “Is the actual Lucifer. The fallen archangel. The Cage is where Ch…,uh, God, put him when he rebelled. I, uh, accidentally freed Lucifer from the Cage and then had to let him possess me to trick him back into it. When Cas pulled my body out, he remade it without the scars, except Jake’s stab wound, as that was ‘intrinsically part of me’, or so he said.”

They both sat and stared at him for a few moments, then Daniel began.

“I knew it,” he said softly at first. “The Bible is more than just a collection of allegories.” Jack gave him a thoughtful look. “How much of it is true? I mean, there are so many theories, and there has been some historical data to back up sections, including geographical descriptions-.”

“Breathe, Daniel,” Jack said, putting his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Daniel pulled off his glasses, playing with them, not even bothering to look embarrassed. And Jack was smiling, as though it was something they did every day. 

“The antichrist?” Daniel asked in a breathless voice. Sam smiled.

“A little boy who just wanted someone to love him.” Both men were wide eyed.

“Angels?” Sam sighed, looking up.

“Dicks with wings. Most of them anyway.” Jack looked deeply concerned.

“So, not little cupid babies with harps?” Daniel threw him a glare, then swung back, when Sam’s sudden bark of laughter startled them both.

“No,” Sam laughed out loud. “You should have seen Dean’s face when Cupid hugged him. I bet mine didn’t look much better.”

“Cupid…hugged…you,” Jack said slowly, leaning away. Sam’s laughter died down a little but he couldn’t stop smiling.

“First off, there are several Cupids, but the one we met was an overweight, naked man, with the emotions of a child.” Jack and Daniel shared a look. “Second off, they are literally the most innocent of the Heavenly host, but definitely not little babies with harps.” He reached up to wipe where his eye watered. “Look, I get you want to know all this, but can you answer this for me? Do you think I’ll ever get back to my own time?” Jack sighed, while Daniel looked nervous.

“We don’t even know how to you got here. That egg thingy is covered in a language not even Daniel has been able to decipher.”

“It’s Enochian,” Daniel interrupted with a shrug. “I don’t know anyone who can read it.”

“And you already admitted that you didn’t know how it brought you here. Unless you know someone who can translate or knows how it works, I don’t know what we can do other than put you to work here in the mountain or put you into witness protection.” 

Sam closed his eyes with a tired sigh. 

“I can translate it,” he said finally. “I learned Enochian while I was in the Cage. Michael and Lucifer didn’t, uh, approve of English during my, uh, stint.” Both of their eyes went wide, but he didn’t notice as he kept his eyes closed. He also didn’t notice when Jack held a hand up to stop Daniel’s next outburst. “I know it’s a lot of information, but it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Jack stood, Daniel followed a second later, shooting Jack a questioning look. 

“It’s a lot to process, Sam,” Jack said, “We’ll let you rest and come back later, okay?” 

“Okay, thanks for visiting.” Sam turned his head away from the door as they left, lost in his own thoughts about how sharing information could change the future and could he even do that? Could he stop it all before it happened? He felt a migraine building within minutes.


	4. Nothing New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is put to work and a familiar set of eyes is watching.

“You’re doing really well, Sam,” Dr. Frasier smiled, as she moved around him, changing bandages, checking circulation and feeling in his extremities. “The x-rays we did earlier tell us you’re healing remarkably fast. Might even get one of two of these casts removed for soft casts so you have more mobility in another week.” Sam smiled at her. It was impossible not to like the short, feisty, and fiercely honest woman. 

“Sounds good to me,” he replied softly, never wanting to give her a reason to be afraid of him. 

A few days ago, he’d gotten very frustrated at being stuck in bed, in the room, in the facility, in the time he was and had ended up shouting at Edward, the male nurse, and throwing his food tray across the room. Edward had flinched back, eyes wide, before recovering, one of the armed guards racing in to cover him while he administered a sedative. Sam had regretted his outburst but it hadn’t let him calm down on his own. It had taken a forced nap to do that. And the pitying look in Dr. Frasier’s eyes was enough to have him muttering an apology to her and to Edward, who had accompanied her. Edward had simply grunted and gone on as though nothing had happened. 

Janet, however, had taken pity and asked him what she could do to help him break the tedium. He’d asked for something to read, maybe some pens and paper. Something, anything to occupy himself. She had returned a few hours later with Daniel in tow, and a notebook and ink pens. Daniel had sat and talked with him for an hour or so, perking up a great deal when he learned that Sam could read Latin, Spanish, German, Russian, Enochian, Gaelic, and bits and pieces of several native American languages. He’d returned the next day with a few books he just never got around to translating and asked Sam to help him with research. Sam had gratefully reached for the Latin one first as his visitor left, feeling some of the tension fall away as he got into the treatise of the Catholic church and their dealings with Norse Vikings and their discussions of God vs gods.

He'd laughed long and hard when he came to the part where ‘Loki’ was mentioned, and the Pope had commented that the illusions were actually hallucinations brought on by the evil rituals required during sacrifices. Sam couldn’t imagine Gabriel not losing it right along beside him. The guards had glanced in at him, shrugging when he only laid the book down and wiped his streaming eyes. He almost, almost gave in to the desire to pray to Gabriel, as the archangel would have the power to send him back to his time, but the Gabriel of now would still be more ‘let’s get this apocalypse over with’, than ‘let me help you chuckleheads stop this craziness’. Sam would probably end up ironically frozen and preserved for Lucifer to take control of. No, thank you. 

“Something amusing to you, son?” Jack O’Neill asked, strolling into the room. Sam waved the pen he’d been using at him.

“Just thinking about how a friend would react to some of this stuff. He had a really twisted sense of humor.” Sam smiled sadly, letting the pen drop onto the notepad so he could run his hand over his hair. 

“Fraser says you’re close to being mobile again.” Jack’s comment was meant to drag a reaction out of Sam and he knew it. He snorted, mostly to himself.

“Mobile, sure. I’ll be able to use a pen in both hands and could probably run as fast as a brown-toed sloth.” That brought out a laugh from one of the guards. Jack eyes the guard, then smiled at Sam. 

“Listen, you and that egg thingy are safe here, but we need more information that Lucifer fellow.” That caused Sam to throw up his good hand and roll his eyes. 

“What more can I tell you? He’s Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, Evil Incarnate. None of you have been able to find out if he had the power to go back through the wormhole, that’s not supposed to flow both ways, mind you, or just teleported at the right time to make it look like he did. We don’t know if he went back to our right time or is just loose here in 2000, working on getting his hands on teenage me or just meeting with Azazel, Alistair, Lilith, and Ruby to up the date of the future apocalypse. You know what he looks like, which I already told you. And honestly I don’t even know if this is me going back in time or if I jumped to an alternate timeline AND went back in time.” He laid his head back and chuffed a laugh.

“So, what you’re saying is you have nothing to add…,” Jack drawled out in his Texas twang. Sam blinked at him and then began laughing in earnest, a hysterical edge to it.

“No,” he said once he’d sobered a bit, “Not a damn thing unless you plan on letting me contact my family or maybe summon a demon to question. Not saying they’d be any help because, hell, I remember this time period. There’s no way my family will think I’m anything but a shape shifter and the demons would love to be tipped off so they have the upper hand. Plus, they would make a serious effort to destroy this base to get to me so they can work to change events in their favor.”

“Alrighty then.” Colonel O’Neill said, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “I think we’re going to have to go with a ‘Back to the Future’ scenario.” Sam’s eyebrow went up. Jack smiled mysteriously. “You’ve changed the future just by coming here, but we’ve got to work to keep your expected future on track because the consequences are too devastating.” 

“Oh, Dean would laugh his ass off thinking I’m Marty McFly in all this,” Sam smirked. Jack reached out to pat his arm.

“Give it a little more time and we’ll get you vetted by General Hammond and put you to work with Daniel for a while. Maybe you two space monkeys can come up with a way to get you back to your time. And, in the meantime, we’ll all work on a way to find…” He waved a hand airily. 

“Lucifer,” Sam supplied.

“Lucifer, thank you. Lucifer, and get him caged, or something. Gotta look on the positive side, kid.” With that, he left the room. Sam shook his head before going back to the translations Daniel had left him.

“Yeah,” he said to himself. “I’m positive I’m totally screwed.” 

*****

“Colonel O’Neill,” General Hammond called from his office as Jack passed the doorway. The colonel grimaced, but spun on his heel and turned into the doorway. 

“Yessir?” Jack leaned in the doorframe, not wanting to commit to a long discussion if he could avoid it. He had been on the way to have a meeting with SG-13 about their mission to that purple tree planet, as SG-1 had been there once before and he was just giving them the overview, even if they did have all the mission reports and debriefs. 

“Anything new with Mr. Winchester and this ‘Lucifer’ issue?” Jack looked down at his feet, crossing his arms. 

“No, sir. The kid, uh, man, doesn’t have anything add, but he understands that until we figure out how to get him back to where he came from, we can’t let him off base or contact anyone.” George nodded.

“He cannot be allowed to interfere in this timeline, colonel. If he really was part of the group that saved the earth several times as he claims, who knows what the future holds if anything finds out he’s here now. I cannot have that on our hands. Do you understand me?” Jack waved one hand as he backed out of the room.

“Understood, sir,” he said, offering a forced smile. “SG-13 is waiting for me for a debrief, sir. I’ll check in with Teal’c, Carter, and Daniel afterwards, and let you know if we find out anything more.” With that, he was around the corner and down the hall.

“Yes, so happy you understand,” General Hammond said to no one as he knew Jack was already out of earshot. He let a slow smile creep up his face and his eyes flickered to black. “I’ll pass the information to those who need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's just a buildup.


	5. Comparing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begins comparing notes with SG-1. General Hammond steps in.

“You met God?” Captain Carter asked before Daniel could do more than open his mouth. He did, however, look over at her in surprise before turning back to where Sam Winchester sat at the briefing table in the conference room where they had been when he’d originally been hurtled through the gate. Sam’s introduction to Samantha Carter had given him the impression of high intelligence and a congenial personality. Teal’c, on the other hand, was shorter than his own 6’5”, but seemed to ‘loom’ over everyone else in the room. They were technically all shorter than Sam but hunched over crutches and wrapped in soft casts on his one arm still in a sling and the one leg, he was hardly imposing. 

“Yeah, he’s, um, definitely not like people would think,” Sam replied, absently flexing the hand sticking out of the sling. “His sister is a piece of work, too.” He looked away, taking time to look around the room, noticing the large glass windows with metal shutters over them. 

“God’s…sister?” Jack asked, leaning back incredulously. Sam shrugged his good shoulder. 

“In respect for the whole ‘not changing the future’ thing, I can’t tell you much.” Sam looked at Jack apologetically, but the colonel scowled back at him.

“That’s coming back to bite me in the ass, huh?” He asked finally. Sam gave him a half smile, noticing the rest of his team trying not to laugh. 

“All of the ‘gods’ we have encountered have been goa’uld posing as such,” Teal’c’s deep voice rumbled across the table. Sam turned his head with a tilt, confusion in his face.

“Goa’uld?” He pronounced carefully before turning towards Daniel, Captain Carter, and Colonel O’Neill with a raised eyebrow. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his elbows.

“Snake things,” he said, gesturing vaguely at his own neck and head. “Get inside the body and take over the controls. Make youre eyes glow. Use all kinds of technology to play at having powers. Think they’re better than everyone else in the universe and pretended to be gods to make people serve them.” Sam shuddered, remembering all the times he’d been possessed by angels and demons alike. 

“Demons and angels do that, but they do it as smoke and grace, respectively.” All eyes were on him. He sighed, pulling down the neck line of the tshirt he was wearing; one of Teal’c’s. They all leaned forward, Carter blinking a little in surprise until she realized what he was doing. “Many years ago, for me anyway, a few years in the future for you guys, I was possessed by Meg, this demon who we thought we had killed. Nearly killed my own brother, but he and Bobby were able to exorcise her and save me. Me and Dean got these tattoos shortly after. Anti-possession.” He saw their appreciative looks and let the neckline go. “I’ve also been possessed by Lucifer and an angel named Gadreel. And the King of Hell.”

“I thought Lucifer was the king of Hell?” Daniel asked curiously. Sam shook his head.

“No, it’s all politics. Lucifer was put in the Cage by God for dissenting. He’s the ultimate evil, a fallen archangel. Hell is run by whoever reaches the top of the mountain and claims the flag. Currently, well, when I left, it was this smarmy demon who had claimed that title.”

“Never met any goa’uld then, huh?” Jack asked. Sam focused and searched his memories. 

“Hmmm, no. There’s been wendigo, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves, rugaru, ghosts, wraiths, gods-,” Sam was recounting from his thoughts.

“Gods?” Daniel chimed in. “You said you met ‘God’.”

“And his sister,” Jack said half seriously pointing at Daniel, who ignore him.

“You’ve met other gods? This might explain if you jumped universes too if we can corroborate some of the overlapping beings.” Sam leaned forward as he and Daniel started to get a little excited. 

“Where I’m from,” Sam said, speaking faster, “gods are powerful beings who don’t need tech to throw you across the room or remove your lungs. Just the various gods that trapped me and Dean before Lucifer came and killed them all were from many different pantheons. Hindu, Norse, Egyptian, Chinese, Roman, Haitian. Can your goa’uld change shapes?”

“No,” Daniel replied, jumping up and coming to settle in the seat next to Sam so they could communicate better. “But they could make their hosts eyes glow and change their voices and the hosts age so slowly that they don’t appear to age at all.”

“Dean said he saw Ganesh turn from an elephant into a man,” Sam said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Are all the goa’uld you’ve met posing as Egyptian gods? Because Isis was killed by Lucifer and we put Osiris back to sleep for a few hundred years and I’m these goa’uld didn’t figure into either of them.”

“Osiris?” Carter asked. She blinked widely at Daniel. “Daniel?” Daniel just waved a hand at her as he was already on a train of thought.

“We’ve met Osiris. He’s in Sarah right now. Did your Osiris look like a woman my age with long, curly hair?” Sam chuckled.

“Hardly. He looked like you’d expect an Egyptian god to look. Egyptian guy, bald, robes.”

“Precisely, you mentioned norse gods. Have you met Thor?” By now, Teal’c was simply watching, bemused, with Jack and Carter exchanging sighs.

“No, I still have Mjolnir though. Odin and Baldur died in that hotel too. And I can tell you Loki really isn’t who you think he is.”

“Wait just a minute,” interjected Jack loudly. Sam and Daniel’s heads came up and swiveled around in surprise at his outburst. “You have Mjolnir. The magic hammer that no one but Thor can lift. That one?” Sam looked from face to face and all of them had that disbelieving look. He blushed a little, shrinking into himself.

“Yeah, it’s in the trunk of Dean’s car.” Jack opened his mouth as though to say something smart, a look Sam was familiar with from Dean, but Jack then held up a finger, closed his mouth, then opened it again.

“Okay, I gotta know. How did you get it and how did you get it into the trunk of…” he waved his hand vaguely.

“Dean’s,” Sam supplied.

“Dean’s car?” Jack finished. 

“So, there was this auction by Plutus-.”

“Greek god of Greed,” Daniel supplied. Sam nodded.

“Right, and I don’t know how he had it but it was bought by Vili-.”

“Brother of Odin.” Sam glanced at Daniel’s interjection before nodding again.

“Yes, but Cro- the King of Hell got mad because he didn’t win the auction for the ‘word of God’ tablet and tried to steal it and Kevin.”

“Kevin?” Carter asked. Sam sighed.

“He was a prophet and the only one who could read the tablet except Metatron.”

“The Transformer?” Jack asked, confused. Sam chuckled.

“That’s Megatron, or so Dean says. Metatron was the scribe of God. Anyway, there were demons, fighting gods, angels, and so forth so I grabbed the nearest weapon. Which happened to be the hammer.”

“And this Vili guy let you just have it?” Jack didn’t look convinced. Sam swallowed hard.

“Not exactly. I took it and killed the demon that was left and then Vili because he admitted to murdering an innocent girl to get the 5/8ths of a virgin to use as payment at the auction.” Carter, Jack, and Daniel cringed. Jack held up a hand.

“Not sure I want to know that part. Anyway, so can anyone use it?” He asked with one raised eyebrow. Sam could see Dean written all over this man. He almost rolled his eyes, but his own embarrassment won out.

“Um, not really. Dean got all excited later and when he tried to take it, it just dropped to the ground and he couldn’t move it. I had to put it in the trunk and there it stays. Even the last time we got arrested and the car was searched, the FBI couldn’t remove it either. They assumed it was welded in for aesthetics. Like Dean would do anything like that to his Baby.”

“Okay, follow up questions,” Jack held up a finger to stall Daniel returning to his and Sam’s conversation. “Why could Pluto, Vili, and you lift it then? And ‘Baby’?” Sam leaned back, rubbing his neck.

“Plutus,” Daniel said, scowling at Jack.

“Whatever. Continue Sam.”

“Dean and I talked about it and even Cas, our friend, agreed. We think there was a special spell or something that Pluto used to get it to the auction and Vili was Thor’s uncle, so maybe it was genetic imprint? As for me? Not a clue on earth. Dean and Cas joked that I was ‘worthy’ or whatever, but I think it may just have been because of what I am.” At that moment, he realized he may have said too much as Daniel leaned back from him and the others stiffened and frowned. He held up his good hand. “Wait, it’s not like that.”

“Please, pray tell,” General Hammond said from the doorway, two airmen standing at attention behind him, like a guard. “Elaborate on what it is really like, then?” Sam gulped, sitting up straight. General Hammond exuded power. Not like the angels had or even Teal’c did. With the General, it was the same sense he got from his dad growing up. Very much a ‘you will do what I tell you because I say so.’

“I mean,” Sam stammered, “I was dosed as a baby by demons and it changed my blood. Castiel said it changed my entire dna and I’m an abomination, or he used to. But we figured that was what bypassed the ‘worthy’ thing with Mjolnir.”

“Samuel Winchester,” General Hammond huffed. “You are a danger to this base and are hereby being locked down in a cell until we can find a way to get you to where you belong.” The rest of the team began to object, but the general held up a hand and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I must protect my people. Airmen?” He stepped aside, allowing the two airmen to come stand over him. 

Daniel reached to help Sam stand but he was blocked immediately from getting too close by one of the men. Sam shook his head and slowly got to his feet. He grabbed his crutches and resigned himself to once again being a complete prisoner. As he hobbled out of the room, flanked by the two men, he heard Jack and the others begin to question the general about his decision. With his head forward and down, he didn’t see both airmen smirk at each other behind his back, their eyes flickering black and then back.


	6. The Beginning of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team notices something wrong and set about planning.

“General,” Jack said as he knocked his knuckles against the doorframe. General Hammond looked up with a frown, the airman who had been half seated on the edge of his desk stood up and turned to face O’Neill. Jack flicked his gaze to the airman who had seemed too familiar with the general. For a split second, as he blinked, he would have sworn the airman’s eyes were black, no white showing, but it was so fleeting, he dismissed it. 

“Colonel O’Neill,” General Hammond said, a hint of warning of no time for nonsense in his sonorous tone. He inclined his head at the airman, who saluted them both and left. Jack raised an eyebrow as it wasn’t the crisp salute he expected, more a mimicry or a mockery. Daniel would know the right word. “If you’re hear to talk about the prisoner who has taken up too much time and resources of this base already, save it.” Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and squinted.

“Sir, I understand there’s a lot about the kid that we don’t know,” he said, pausing as Hammond snorted softly. “But we can’t learn anything new if you keep him isolated and have SG-1 barred from even entering the holding cell area, much less communicate with him indirectly.” Hammond huffed this time, stopping Jack in his tracks.

“The Pentagon has requested his confinement and transfer to Area 51 for a more in-depth physical analysis. That boy is no longer your concern.” Jack pulled his hands from his pockets, beginning to feel something crawling over his skin, like he knew something was wrong, but he couldn’t quite place it yet. 

“Oh, but I think he is, and frankly, sir,” he said with a little bit of anger, “I’m concerned that you’re letting the higher-ups have ‘that boy’,” he finger-quoted, “as we both know what a more ‘in-depth physical analysis’ entails here.” General Hammond drew in a sharp breath and rose from behind his desk.

“Colonel O’Neill, your team is scheduled to leave in a little more than an hour. By the time you return from your mission, Sam Winchester will no longer be in this facility and frankly,” he sneered, making Jack’s hackles rise, “it’ll be good to know he’s locked away. If he really is from the future, we need to know everything he knows so we can prevent upcoming problems.” Jack stared at him in shock. “Now, gather your team and follow your orders. Dismissed!” Jack nodded slowly, then backed out of the room, saying nothing else until he was in the locker room gearing up.

“Teal’c,” he said quietly, not turning his head to look at the jaffa while he laced up his boots. Teal’c paused in zipping up the flack vest and glanced at his team leader.

“O’Neill,” came the reply. 

“Do you have time for a quick Kelno’reem lesson with the team before we leave?” Jack waggled an eyebrow, then winked, then grimaced as the jaffa raised an eyebrow. Jack’s expressions amused him to no end, but he picked up on the unspoken request. 

“Indeed,” he said with an incline of his head. “Perhaps we could finish this preparation after.” They shared a look and Jack broke into a smile. 

“Indeed, my friend.” He clapped the jaffa on the shoulder. “Your room, 10 minutes. I’ll get Daniel and Carter.” Teal’c nodded once more, then watched Jack jog out of the locker room, after haphazardly shoving his locker door closed. He reached over to make sure it was secure before closing his own and leaving the room himself, his head to the side in thought, hands clasped at his lower back.

*****

“Colonel?” Carter said in confusion as Jack pulled her into Teal’c’s room. She stumbled in surprise, her eyes going to Daniel, who shrugged at her. Teal’c was his stoic self. 

“Shhhh,” Jack hissed as he pushed the door closed and engaged the lock. He held his finger to his lips, startling Daniel, who had opened his mouth, but blinked and relented. The graying air force colonel went over to the stereo system he’d made sure the jaffa get last year, if only to introduce the alien to what Jack called ‘classic rock and country music’. His teammates watched in curiosity as he turned the stereo on. He smiled, pleased that Teal’c had left it on the classic rock station he’d set for him, then turned it up and frowned as another thought occurred to him.

“You haven’t even been using it, have you?” Jack asked loudly, his voice quieting as he moved back closer to the three. The driving beats of a Led Zeppelin song began, making them even more confused as it was pretty loud. Jack poked his finger into the jaffa’s chest, then stopped. “You know what? Question for another time.” 

“O’Neill, this music is not conducive to instruction in Kelno’reem,” Teal’c said with a grimace and a glance at the stereo. Jack shook his head and pulled them closer so they could talk without having to shout. 

“If anyone asks, we can say it was a lesson in meditation in non-conducive environments,” he shrugged. Carter and Daniel exchanged a surprised look and he glared at them. “We need to talk about the Winchester kid and what’s going on around the base.” They all froze and frowned. “See? You’ve noticed it too, right? I’m not crazy. Ever since he shot from the stargate, there’s been something off around here.” 

“You’re getting the weird vibe from some of the airmen too?” Carter asked, thoughtfully. They all nodded.

“And General Hammond,” Jack replied. “One of those airmen who took Sam from the conference room the other day was too chummy with Hammond, sitting on his desk, not saluting right.” 

“Yeah! I’ve seen them giving everyone else these snide looks,” Daniel spoke up worriedly. “And I swore one of them had black eyes yesterday.” He shook his head, but Jack reached out and grabbed his forearm.

“You’ve seen that too?” When Daniel nodded, Jack turned his questioning look onto Carter and Teal’c, who both nodded reluctantly. “And we know the goa’uld cannot get onto the base with the sensors the Tok’ra set us up with, right?”

“Right, sir,” Carter replied with her eyes wide. “Could we actually be seeing something supernatural?”

“It has to be,” Daniel said, pulling his glasses off to play with the earpieces. “It would be a hell of a coincidence if some agency found a way to brainwash our people or replace them with duplicates at the same time as a guy from the past and an alternate universe shows up.” He shared her wide-eyed look. “But did they show up because he’s here? Or are we just noticing them?”

“Okay,” Jack scoffed. “I think I’d have noticed disrespect and black eyes well before now.” He crossed his arms and glared at them. Carter rolled her eyes and went into her excited mode. 

“I think Sam’s been telling us the truth,” she said quickly, all of their eyes on her. “If you put it all together with what we’re seeing, the supernatural is real and he’s really involved with it. And maybe we haven’t seen any of it yet because they either didn’t know about the base or the program yet, or because the Stargate is outside their understanding or concern. But now that he's here, and maybe it’s because of our communications to the Pentagon, or maybe Lucifer-.” She stopped and gasped. “Lucifer,” she breathed out, Daniel catching on at the same time.

“He really is the devil,” the archaeologist responded. Carter nodded.

“And his arriving here is attracting them.” She was thoughtful for a moment. “It’s all about Sam. Lucifer came for Sam and now he’s sent what, demons?” she asked, Daniel shrugging. “to get him and the hyperbolic generator for him.”

“Is he trying to get back to his universe?” Jack asked.

“Or planning to take over ours?” Teal’c spoke up. They all looked at him. Carter shook herself.

“Either way, he needs Sam for whatever reason.” Jack dropped to sit on the foot of the jaffa’s bed. 

“So, do we double our efforts to rescue Sam and get him back to his universe? Are we going to have to chase down the literal Devil before we can send him back?” Daniel chewed on his glasses’ earpiece now, brow furrowed. Jack exhaled, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“Damn,” he breathed out. “One thing at a time. I think getting to Sam and getting his help on how to save our people is our first priority.” Daniel and Carter shared a look and Teal’c simply nodded once. “Then, we get him out so we can start working on figuring out how to get them home, because I like the kid, but I don’t relish having Satan raging on without having Sam helping us keep him under control. Because for whatever reason, Lucifer needs Sam.” 

“Not like we haven’t had a real challenge before,” Daniel sighed loudly. Carter sighed along with him.

“So, where do we start?” She asked. Jack ran his hand over his face, then looked side-eyed Teal’c.

“Do you still have that zat hidden in your locker?” Teal’c raised an eyebrow. Jack’s smile spread.


	7. No Man Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue!

By the time Sam finally grasped what he was hearing from the hallway, he was already trembling and curled up at the back of the cell he had been stuffed into. The last thing he’d seen before having the crutches snatched away and rough hands throwing him to the floor with no way to catch himself had been both the airmen’s black eyes. He’d scrambled back to the corner as fast as he could as they had laughed at his pain. One had started forward to perhaps stomp his leg, but the other had pulled him back.

“You know Lord Lucifer said he needs him alive,” the one said, glaring at Sam. “At least for now.” He sneered down at the bandaged and casted human at his feet, then hawked and spat something red and gooey at his feet. With a grip, he had pulled the other out of the cell and the door had slammed shut, the small, barred window also be closed, leaving Sam in darkness, shaking. 

Over the next few hours, his mind played tricks on him as the pain from his injuries and new bruises came and went, spiking and throbbing as was their wont. He thought he heard harsh laughter from time to time and honestly couldn’t tell if it was memories or if he was really hearing the demons outside his cell. With his heart still racing, his blood wooshed heavily in his ears and his vision bled black and sometimes red, pulling up memories, some vague, others sharp, like his pain. His main focus was not letting his fear make him useless and trying to figure out what was going on.

Obviously, Lucifer hadn’t left this time or alternate timeline. Maybe he couldn’t without Sam or the hyperbolic pulse generator. Maybe demons and angels didn’t exist here in the same way. Although, having seen the possessed airmen, he wasn’t too optimistic about that one. He shifted from theory to theory in his mind, even as he gnawed through this own wrist for enough blood to draw the devil’s trap effectively. He puts one right at the entrance that they really shouldn’t be able to get across, and with effort adds a larger one to the ceiling, whose height is no problem even with his current physical limitations. Once he was finished, or as finished as he could be with the limited light to confirm everything was correctly in place, he took off the sling and used it to wrap his wrist. 

That had been some time ago, now, left to his thoughts and no way to know how to escape with no allies here that he was 100% sure of, he recited the latin exorcism in his mind again and again, just to keep it fresh. When he’d first woken up, he’d had a faint hope that this world was without demons and angels and that Lucifer would be essentially powerless, but that had been shattered. Now, as he listened to what sounded like a sci-fi military battle outside his cell, he pondered on if it was the angels coming to remove him back to his time (or destroy him altogether) to keep Lucifer from having a hand up, or if it was perhaps another faction of demons just coming to take him into their possession.

When the cell door flew open and one of the possessed airmen raced inside, to slam against the invisible wall created by the devil’s trap, Sam immediately looked past him and saw Colonel O’Neill’s team fighting several other airmen in the hallway. He opened his mouth to begin the exorcism but when he saw Teal’c fire a strange weapon and the airman collapsed to the ground, he blinked in astonishment. The demon tried to smoke out, and Teal’c with a head tilt fired at the smoke cloud, the zing of electricity lighting up the cloud, dissipating it. The three airmen remaining caught on and tried to smoke out. One had made it fully out before Sam shouted the exorcism backwards from inside his cell, trapping the other two back inside their bodies. 

Teal’c dissipated the second demon as O’Neill shot the other two airmen, including the one in the trap, making them all collapse. The one inside the trap began to smoke out but an alert Dr. Carter dissipated him, leaving the one currently on the ground. When the demon did not immediately smoke out, Sam yelled for them to drag him into the devil’s trap. To their benefit, they did so quickly. As he was dragged in, his sleeve had been pushed up, revealing the binding link to the tired, injured hunter. 

“You can stop playing now,” O’Neill huffed once Carter and Daniel had darted around the prone airman. They hurried to help Sam up, him waving off their concerns for the moment. There was a snort of laughter from the trap and the airman pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. He sneered at the team leader before rising to standing, brushing dust off as though it had been a training exercise, rather than a battle. He crossed his arms over his chest as he smiled darkly towards Sam. 

“This little trap won’t hold me forever, Boy King.” O’Neill looked to Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam grunted, pulling himself together as the two scientists of SG-1 helped ease him up onto the edge of the bed. 

“Doesn’t have to,” Sam replied. He smiled back at the demon, ignoring how the others grimaced at the blood on his mouth and in his teeth. “You see they have weapons that can dissipate demons. And that binding link may fool them, but you can thank Meg for teaching me that one.” The demon’s smile dropped slightly and his arms uncrossed. He looked around nervously. 

“Tell us what you know,” O’Neill said gruffly, “And we’ll think about letting you not dissipate…” He waved his hand vaguely, but kept his face hard. The demon growled, glaring at Sam, before turning to O’Neill.

“Nothing can be changed now anyway,” the black-eyed airman said finally. “Lord Lucifer explained how Sam Winchester came from the future to release him earlier than planned. His vessel from this time is not nearly prepared enough to hold his great power, so he must have the future one. But this one,” he grunted, throwing a thumb back at Sam, “changed his mind and is refusing to be the vessel he was created to be.”

“So, Luci sent low level lackeys to bring him in?” O’Neill sneered back at the demon. “Couldn’t come get his…what did he call Sam?”

“Plaything,” Teal’c responded in his deep voice. O’Neill grimaced and nodded.

“Couldn’t come get his ‘plaything’ himself?” The demon shook his head. 

“As the Father of Evil, such things are beneath him.” Sam threw his head back and laughed. Even as shaky as he felt, this was very amusing to him. 

“Lucifer knew they have these weapons.” The demon blinked in surprise at Sam. When O’Neill shrugged and nodded, the possessed airman swallowed hard. “He’d rather throw you guys at the danger than risk himself. And he’s not been released from the Cage. At least not in this time. He’s still down there. The one you’ve been talking to is from my time. I was sending him back to the Cage, when something interrupted the spell and we both got ripped back to here.” Sam chuckled again. “Personally, I wonder how well Lucifer would like it if I helped these guys find the secret entrance to Hell through Purgatory and they went down and wiped out all the demons there.” He grinned his bloody smile again and the demon began to look panicky. 

“Look, just let me go and I’ll go back and no harm, no foul, right?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked over at O’Neill, who shrugged. 

The demon immediately began to smoke out, but before it could get away, Teal’c shot it with the strange weapon. 

“Teal’c,” O’Neill said playfully, “I made a deal with him for the information.” Teal’ raised one eyebrow.

“I made no such deal.” O’Neill patted him on the shoulder, then bent to feel for pulses. Finding that all four airmen were alive, he and Teal’c quickly pulled them into the cell as Dr. Carter and Daniel helped Sam out into the hallway. Before they locked the four men inside, they all glanced up at the ceiling and at each other. 

“You got a little something,” the grey-haired man gestured to Sam’s mouth with a grimace. Sam shrugged.

“You work with what you have available.”

“Adapt and overcome.” Teal’c replied. They all looked at him with a smile.

“You’d make an excellent hunter, Teal’c. Might even give Dean a run for his money.” 

“And what was that thing that made the smoke go back into the bodies?” Dr. Carter asked as she helped ease Sam down into the guard station’s chair. 

“Exorcism said backwards, right?” Daniel asked in awe. Sam blinked up at him and smiled. 

“Yeah, only did that one time before, but it still comes in handy.” He ran his good hand over his face, then looked around. “And those weapons?” O’Neill held it up and clicked the buttons to show it opening, closing. He did not trigger it, but Sam flinched at each click. 

“Zat’nik’tel,” Teal’c responded. “It is an energy weapon powered by naquadah.” 

“A super heavy mineral with super conductive powers,” Dr. Carter explained when Sam’s look did not clear of confusion. “It powers most of the alien technology we’ve found so far.” Sam simply nodded thoughtfully. 

“If I ever get back home, I may need proof to show Dean that aliens do exist.” He snorted, then grunted when O’Neill and Teal’c each pulled an arm over their shoulders and they began the trek back to the Teal’c quarters, where they felt was the only place Sam would probably be safe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.


	8. Taking Back the Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've rescued Sam. Now to save everyone else.

Amazingly, they made it to Teal’c’s quarters without encountering any more demon-possessed people. Daniel and Teal’c immediately set about setting up the warding and sigils as Sam directed, while Dr. Carter, O’Neill, and Sam began working on how to rid the base of demons in the fastest, easiest manner. 

“What kind of fire suppression system does the base have?” Sam asked after none of their plans had been fruitful. Daniel and Teal’c had joined them in their planning once the hunter had admired their work and explained that it should be enough for now. “I’m assuming It’s not water because of all the electrical equipment?” Carter and O’Neill grimaced.

“No, it’s Halon 1301, and only covers part of the base,” Carter supplied. “There are sections that still use water but only certain storage rooms and some on-base quarters.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“But the intercom system reaches every area,” Daniel suddenly stated, standing up in his excitement. “If can patch in and override it from here, that exorcism should get all of them, shouldn’t it?” Sam’s eyes widened.

“But would that not allow them to return to Hell to warn Lucifer or any of the upper-level demons?” Teal’c asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What about the Tok’Ra’s defense system they set up for us?” Jack said before anyone else could respond. All eyes turned towards him and he shrugged. “So, it can’t be modified?”

“That’s brilliant, sir!” Carter’s eyes glinted, then she launched into the plan that had locked into place as soon as Jack gave her the last piece. 

*****

The demon inside General Hammond was already steaming when he found out the Boy King had been taken and his trusted minions had been not only removed from the guards, but had also been destroyed. He knew who had done it, but as there were actually only a few demons infiltrating the base so far, and they knew how to kill demons with their weapons, he was formulating his own plan before contacting Lord Lucifer via the blood bowl. He’d had his remaining minions watching SG-1’s movements, but not interfere yet. It had been remarked that they were all protected by some ward or sigil from possession and never traveled in less than two’s. And that Teal’c’s quarters was where they had to be as it was also warded against demons. 

In frustration, he had finally given in and slashed a young airman’s throat, contacting Lord Lucifer for assistance. Within minutes, Lucifer appeared, seated in the chair across from Hammond’s desk. 

“So,” the blond vessel’s blue eyes sparked as his forked tongue darted out to lick his lips, “You’re telling me that even with the foreknowledge I’ve provided, as well as a damn guide on how to handle Sam Winchester, you’re calling me and asking for more help?” The look on Lucifer’s stubbled face would have appeared amused to most anyone else, but in reality, he was seething. Not only had he been thwarted by the Winchesters again and again, but he’d been snatched from the president’s body, away from his son, and sent to a completely different world. 

“My Lord-,” the demon began, but was interrupted by the intercom crackling, then a very familiar voice chanting the Latin Exorcism. General Hammond’s body began to shake and quake as the demon within struggled. Lucifer rolled his eyes and stood up to find the source of the voice. He was ignoring the loss of his demon minion when all of a sudden, the intercom built into the wall itself zapped just behind him, making him spin in curiosity. The demon, in his smoke form, was zapped again and dissipated, explaining to Lucifer where the other demons had gone. 

“Very clever, Sammy,” he said to himself as he stalked out of the room. 

*****

“It’s working!” Carter said excitedly, watching the monitors in the backup command center. Speaking into the old-school walkie-talkie, she reported to her team. “It’s working, sir! Two down on Level 2. General Hammond down in his office. All appear to be breathing.” She glanced over at the bandaged young man to her right and shared a smile with him; hers delighted and his muted. She raised her eyebrows in question and he shrugged.

“Been in more life-or-death situations like this to be anything more than cautiously optimistic.” She nodded after a moment, laying a hand over his forearm, then turned back to the monitors, where she could see Daniel slinking around the corner on Level 3, Teal’c in a different corridor on Level 4, and O’Neill firing on demon smoke on Level 5. 

It lasted a good twenty minutes before all of the demons had been removed as far as they could tell. The team members on the move had looked for any that might have been struggling, like those stuck in the victims with binding links and burned them off before burning them out. And once a level was deemed cleared, they went to putting up sigils and wards and instructing those they trusted to continue the work. 

Carter had stood up to switch off the recording at the desk behind her when the door suddenly burst open. Both she and Sam startled and turned to look, but it was the horrified cry that Sam gave that caused Carter to reach for her Zat. Lucifer was faster though, throwing out a hand, yanking the weapon from her grasp and tossing her against the wall. Sam struggled to stand, but the archangel flicked his other hand towards him and he dropped back down.

“Oh, Sammy,” he crooned, taking another step into the room, scoffing at the blond woman he held against the wall. “No need to get up.” He flicked his wrist, sending Carter flying through the door, then flicked the door closed, no doubt locking it behind her. Sam’s breathing picked up and his eyes darted around the room looking for any way to escape. “You know, I was a little concerned when we first landed here. Different world, surrounded by people with weapons that amazingly negated my powers. Then I left my broken toy because I thought I had to and dropped into Hell for a visit. 

You’ll never believe what I discovered. I’m sure you’ve discovered we went back in time due that stupid device you tried to trap me with. Not sure if you’ve realized we’re also in another world altogether, because not only are we years in the past, but guess who’s not in the Cage here? But guess who was also killed by God after I made the first handful of demons? Me, can you believe it?” Lucifer chuffed to himself and paced the room slowly, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. He could see Sam’s eyes glazing over with terror and he really missed being able to traumatize the human so easily. He stopped and smirked at the bandaged man. 

“Gabriel’s still out there, somewhere, but Raphael had sacrificed himself to take on the Mark. It twisted him too, but did Dad send him to the Cage to suffer alone for millenia? Nooo! He had him locked in Heaven’s prison instead, under constant guard so that Amara would never escape. But at least he’s still there, getting visitors and not having to lose his mind from boredom.” He threw up his hands. Crossing one arm over his chest and bringing the other up to his mouth, he tilted his head at Sam. “But I still have my powers and Dad’s popped off to other worlds so guess it’s just us, eh?” He grinned sadistically. 

“Alistair is still on the racks and Azazel is currently running things, but I feel like putting him in his place for a while. How about we take a little trip downstairs, Sammy?” He flicked his finger, causing Sam to slide off the chair onto his knees in front of him. Sam winced in pain, which cleared the terror from his face for a moment. Lucifer tsked. “No, no. Can’t have you using the pain to think you can hold out and fight me anymore, Sammy boy.” He reached down, laying his hand on Sam’s forehead, blue-ish white light flooding through Sam and from the devil’s icy blue eyes. 

When the light faded, all of the bandages and Sam’s injuries were gone. Sam blinked, looking down at himself. Once he realized the implications, his shoulders slumped and he felt the first wetness in his eyes. Lucifer crouched down and lifted the hunter’s chin so he could see the defeat. He smiled at the chestnut-haired man.

“There we go. Much better. Shall we go?” He asked as he rose back to tower over Sam. 

Lucifer raised a hand to snap them away, but a sudden, now familiar zap flooded the room. Sam convulsed for a second and dropped, and Lucifer’s snap made a sound, but nothing else happened. He growled, reaching down the grab the unconscious man’s hair as the door behind him exploded inwards. Slowly turning his head, he threw Sam back to the ground and snarled at the three humans and one dark-skinned alien charged the room. All four were carrying those snake-looking weapons that neutralized his powers. 

“You digusting little amoeba!” He roared as he stood and raised both hands towards them. All four fired at the same time. Lucifer twitched and fell to the ground, heaving breaths, but still alive and awake. 

“Teal’c,” O’Neill said, lifting his Zat to point upwards as the Jaffa crossed in front of him with a collar in his hands. The Jaffa manhandled it around Lucifer’s neck, snapping it shut. He did not rise back up until he was assured that the collar was locked and activated. “Is it working?” Teal’c smirked as the collar released a short zap into it’s wearer and the blond man on the ground growled, helpless to stop manacles of similar make to be snapped around his wrists and ankles. 

“Indeed,” the Jaffa said, finally standing, and pulling the archangel up with him. Carter limped over to Sam’s side and felt for a pulse. She let out a breath.

“We weren’t too late,” she sighed as she dropped to her rear next to his unconscious body. Daniel fell to his knees next to them and helped her roll him onto his side for the recovery position. “But I still think Janet needs to look him over.” Jack nodded, then gestured with his Zat out the door.

“Teal’c, get him down to the brig and stand guard. I need to start getting all this mess straightened out and on the record.” He waited until the Jaffa passed him, two airmen coming around the corner to escort them, before he leaned against the doorframe. “Daniel, let Janet know these two are down here and stay with them for now. Winchester looks both better and worse.” The archeologist reached for the phone on the desk as Jack and Carter exchanged nervous smiles. Once the call was made, Jack turned and headed out of the room.

“What did Sam say about this plan working?” Daniel asked Carter as he ran a hand through his own hair. Carter chuckled.

“Jack’s ‘Dean-like’ confidence, your ‘Bobby-level’ intelligence, my ‘Ash-brand’ of genius, Teal’c’s ‘Cas-like’ determination, and tons of Winchester luck.” Daniel half nodded to himself. 

“I would really love to meet these people.” 

“Bobby and Ash are dead,” Sam grunted from where he lay on the ground. With a groan, he half rolled over onto his back and brought both hands up to press to his eyes. “So, it worked?” 

“Yeah, Sam,” Carter smiled at him. “It worked.”


	9. Summed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping it all up.

In the end, it was almost anti-climactic as Sam gripped Lucifer’s upper arm and directed him up the ramp to the open wormhole. In his other hand was the hyperbolic pulse generator, on and pulsing. Behind them, one of the Nox, Lya, was mumbling a chant and had her hand raised towards the stargate. Lucifer was scowling and snarling behind the duct tape mouth covering Teal’c had provided once the archangel realized what they were doing. Sam, for the most part, was excited, but also hesitant, as it was more on blind faith that he was attempting to return to his time and world without knowing concretely that this would work. But he couldn’t stay, and he definitely could not leave Lucifer here to ruin the world where there was no Apocalypse on the horizon and it seemed the Winchesters here were not doomed to the same fate, even if they were on a similar course.

“Sam Winchester, stop right there!” A high, but demanding voice rang out over the intercom into the gate room. Sam and Lucifer both turned their heads to look at the Command Room, where a balding man in glasses was furiously glowering at them through the glass. Lya nodded her head, catching Sam’s gaze, and gave him a nod and a smile that encouraged him to continue up the ramp, dragging a powerless Lucifer along with him. 

In the booth, Mr. Woolsey continued to shrug off General Hammond as he tried to get Walter to close down the iris, but Walter held up his hands and explained that the Nox were controlling it, not him. The IOA diplomat began to press random buttons, reaching around Walter, but it did nothing and he could only stand and watch as the man his reports stated was Sam Winchester, from another timeline and world, and the shackled alien stopped just on this side of the event horizon. 

Sam turned his eyes up to the observation room above and nodded towards SG-1 in thanks, then stepped into the glowing wormhole and both Sam and Lucifer disappeared. The wormhole closed and Walter announced it over the intercom. Lya sighed, turned and nodded to Walter, and the wormhole reopened, admitting the Nox woman only, who bowed towards the observation room before she too disappeared. 

As soon as the embarkation/gate room went silent, Walter closed the iris. 

“Do you know what you’ve done?!” Woolsey raised his eyebrows as he followed General Hammond up to where SG-1 waited. “That man and his prisoner needed to be interrogated.” Hammond turned to glare at him as he stepped into the room where the team all waited quietly around the table.

“Mr. Woolsey,” Hammond said slowly, indicating the free seat next to the end of the table for the man to sit. Once both of them were seated, he sighed and continued. “That man came from another world through no fault of his own and his prisoner was one of the worst criminals from his world. Not only did he save this entire planet from an enemy so powerful that he infected our people without even touching them, but he saved the entire universe.” Woolsey’s face turned skeptical. 

“A man so powerful a simple zat’nik’a’tel blast rendered him powerless?” Carter and Daniel opened their mouths to argue, but O’Neill beat them to the punch.

“With all due respect, Woolsey,” Jack said, leaning forward and shaking his head. “There are only so many of those on this base, much less on this planet. And If Sam Winchester hadn’t been flung here with Lucifer, even if we’d known Zat’s neutralized his powers, he still escaped and infected our people without even being here. And, Sam helped us ward the base against further creatures of his type.”

“With ‘magic symbols’,” Woolsey sneered. “That’s what your report said.” 

“You have seen what the Nox can do,” Teal’c spoke up suddenly. “Why would a symbol that repels evil, destructive creatures be different?” Woolsey gaped at him, then frowned. Finally he cleared his throat and stood, straightening his suit jacket. 

“The Oversight committee is not going to accept this as easily as I have,” he warned as he looked at each of them in turn. “I must return and brief them, after providing them with your fantastical reports and frankly dubious video records. You’ll hear from me once they have reached a decision.” General Hammond stood to walk him to the door where an airmen waited to escort him back to the surface. The General sighed once he was gone. Then he turned back to face SG-1. 

“I was here and still have trouble believing,” he said slowly. “So, I’m sure there will be a further investigation.” Jack shrugged, slumping back into his chair. “Are you sure he made it back to his time and world? We won’t see either of them ever again?”

“The Nox have never lied to us,” Daniel responded, causing Hammond to breathe out heavily. 

“I’ll work with the Pentagon to have that anti-possession symbol added as a watermark to every badge and ID, as well as somehow integrate those warding symbols into the urgent repainting of all military installations that has suddenly been required.” He tossed them a half-smile. “Get some rest, SG-1.” With that, he turned and left them alone. 

“Carter, you’ve got that fund set up for the Winchester family, right?” O’Neill’s eyes were sparking with mischief. Samantha smiled broadly.

“Yep. That basic family history Sam left us gave me the perfect way to make it appear as an inheritance from a long-lost relative, so they should have a little easier life now.” Jack nodded, then slapped the table with both his hands. 

“Welp, boys and girls. As none of us got any magical healing, I say we all take a few days before we have to head out to that world the MALP shows as dead after being ravaged by war.” They all nodded and headed out.

*****

While the first trip through the wormhole had seemed to last forever, this one felt like it was instantaneous. Maybe it was the difference in the spell cast by Rowena versus the power wielded by the Nox, Lya. But when Sam opens his eyes on the next blink, he’s right back where he started the last time he activated the ‘egg thingy’. Except this time, the president has collapsed on the floor with guards standing over him protectively and only he and Dean remained in the room. Before he could say or do anything, they were arrested and whisked away. 

He hadn’t seen Lucifer in the room when he popped back, but he’d glimpsed a flash of Cas’ coat as he had darted out the side to the connecting room, where he knew Crowley and Rowena had probably already disappeared from. And with the rules he and Dean had established before this attempt to expel Lucifer, he couldn’t do anything more than watch his brother and be grateful he appeared unchanged and alive. 

As they sat, manacled inside the back of the high security vehicle on the way to who knows where, he contemplated when or if he would ever be able to tell Dean what had happened to him or if Dean would even believe him. But as long as Lucifer was still chained up and hopefully back in the Cage, it would have to be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. the ending is unwieldy, but I had to finish it or remain frustrated.


End file.
